The Meaning of Purpose
by Lina Skye
Summary: Obi is 14. Obi-Wan gets bored after spending time at the temple. Qui takes him out into Coruscant. There, he realizes that there is more to life than lightsabers and diplomats....


NOTE: *.....*means character thought  
//...........//means telepathic messages  
~*~*~*~*~*means dream/flashback  
  
((........))means my thoughts on whatever just so happens to unfold in the story!  
  
This is a short story that just hit me while I was on vacation, just lazing around! I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
The Meaning of Purpose  
  
  
Obi-Wan extinguished his lightsaber's icy blue blade. Sweat ran down his lanky frame, his chest heaving with exertion. The droids he had been defending himself against shut off as he keyed a command into their remote control.   
  
Obi-Wan stifled a sigh as he toweled off his ginger spikes. The monotony of spending a few months at the Jedi Temple was beginning to get to him. One month ago, Qui-Gon had requested a few months off to recuperate after 7 months straight in the field. After one month of training and relaxing, it was more than Obi-wan could take.   
  
That thought alone warranted yet another stifled sigh.   
  
Excitement......  
  
Adventure..................  
  
a Jedi does not crave these things.  
  
The thing was, was that Obi-Wan just couldn't help it. He had never known anything more fulfilling than accomplishing a triumphant mission.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Qui-Gon looked over at the door of the apartment he and Obi-Wan shared.   
  
3..............  
  
2...........  
  
1.......  
  
Obi-Wan strode into the apartment, his restlessness like a tangible vapor in the air.   
  
Qui-Gon resisted an amused smile. He could easily sense his Padawan's restless presence from all the way down the hall. Obi-Wan may have been able to shield his boredom from the Temple, but not from his Master.   
  
"Hello, Padawan,"Qui-Gon greeted nonchalantly. When Obi-Wan showed his boredom, then the time would come for a gentle reprimanding. Until that time, Qui-Gon would resume their normal routine.   
  
"Hello, Master,"Obi-Wan answered in monotone.   
  
Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan, his eyebrows raised quizzically.   
  
"You are restless,"Qui-Gon stated the apparent.   
  
Obi-Wan stopped in mid-stride, turning to avoid annoying his Master.   
  
"Yes, Master,"Obi-Wan replied in the same dull tone as before.   
  
Qui-Gon waited a moment, expecting a further elaboration on Obi-Wan's restless, bored behavior.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed—  
  
"Obi-Wan,"Qui-Gon began sternly, killing Obi-Wan's sigh before it even left his lips, "When I expect an explanation, I expect it in a decent, respectful fashion. Now, if you would begin again."  
  
A reprimand was now needed. A Jedi should be able to perform respectfully even when in complete and utter 'boredom'.   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, finding his calm, yet elusive center. "I'm sorry, Master, it's just that....I'm not too good at just sitting here at the Temple! I don't see how other people stand not being—" Obi-Wan stopped himself before he made a grave flaw.   
  
But it was too late. He was too far into the sentence for the near slip to go unnoticed by Qui-Gon.   
  
"Not being what, Obi-Wan?"Qui-Gon prompted.   
  
"Not being....useful, Master,"Obi-Wan finished, his eyes downcast and his voice soft as he realized how cold the words sounded in his own ears.   
  
Qui-Gon's midnight blue gaze widened slightly upon hearing those words. Then, an idea occurred to the Jedi Master. He stood abruptly, a glimmer in his eyes.   
  
"Come, Obi-Wan. Dress in civilian clothes. We are taking a little trip."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan appeared in the hallway a few moments later, wondering what insane idea had popped into his Master's head this time.   
Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him.   
  
The two Jedi strode from their apartment and out of the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon led Obi- Wan out onto a landing pad where a speeder awaited them.   
  
Obi-Wan boarded the speeder next to Qui-Gon, wondering where their voyage would take them. But after his boredom earlier, he dared not question the leaving of the Temple.   
  
They sped through the skylanes of Coruscant, finally reaching their destination after what seemed like an eternity of driving.   
  
A large, elegant, granite building stood apart from all overs, surrounded by a lush, but small jungle garden. A waterfall-like fountain poured water down next to the large entranceway.   
  
The apparent beauty of the grand structure was not lost in the night, but was enhanced by the moonlight.   
  
Qui-Gon parked their speeder, leading Obi-Wan up to the grand doors.   
  
"What building is this, Master? This is not a place I am familiar with,"Obi-Wan asked, glancing over at his Master imploringly.   
  
"This, Padawan, is the Corusca Center of the Arts,"Qui-Gon replied, moving forward into the large building.   
  
As they entered the Corusca Center, music came to their ears. Various sounds of laughter, voices, and songs drifted from different rooms in the long hallway.   
  
Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan into a theater where a sweet, slow song of music was coming from, his eyes on the stage.   
  
A young woman danced gracefully across the stage, her movements fluid and beautiful to the music.   
  
Qui-Gon seated himself in the back row to watch the ballet dancer. Obi-Wan stood in the isle, his gaze fixed on the stage.   
  
As the song drew to a close, Qui-Gon stood, his hands clapping loudly in applause.   
  
The young woman's gaze jerked up. A wide smile spread across her face as she saw who her audience was. She ran down the steps from the stage and practically flew down the isle. She leapt into Qui-Gon's arms, hugging the big Jedi in a fierce embrace. A smile came to the usually stoic Jedi's face as he lifted the young woman off the ground in a hug.   
  
Obi-Wan had never seen his Master truly be hugged in such a fashion. He was more than surprised when Qui-Gon returned the embrace with a grin.   
  
"Oh, Qui, it is so good to see you,"the woman said, removing herself from Qui-Gon's tall, muscular frame.   
  
"It is good to see you, also, Ana,"Qui-Gon said, his midnight blue eyes dancing with a twinge of amusement. "Ana, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is Ana Skieson,"Qui- Gon introduced.   
  
Ana offered her hand to Obi-Wan, who took it and shook it firmly. Ana then turned back to Qui-Gon, a questioning look in her sea green eyes. "Qui, not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what brings you here? It certainly isn't my renowned dancing ability,"she said, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.   
  
Qui-Gon gave a light hearted shrug, "We had some time off and I decided it was time for Obi-Wan to experience the finer side of Coruscant."  
  
Ana nodded and glanced down at her chronometer. She picked up her coat, slipping off her ballet shoes and replacing them with lose fitting boots. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as an idea formed in her mind. "Why don't you two stay with me? It's late and your Temple is a ways away from here. Stay at my apartment, and maybe we could have dinner together,"Ana said.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "We would be honored."  
  
Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, but offered no protest. First, hugging her, now this? How did Qui-Gon know this young woman?   
  
The two Jedi followed Ana out of the Corusca Center of the Arts and onto a lot where their speeder was parked.   
  
"I took a cab. If you have a speeder, it would be helpful,"Ana commented.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Of course you may ride with us, Ana." The two Jedi and the dancer boarded the speeder.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan sat up in the cot he had slept on to see his Master was no longer on the bed Ana had offered earlier.   
  
A small ray of light shown through the crack in the doorway. Obi-Wan crept silently to the door as he heard the sound of voices in the other room, curiosity getting the best of him.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Ana shivered visibly even as she drew her robe tighter around her shoulders.   
  
"It keeps getting worse and worse........the medication wears off so much sooner than it used to. If I take more of it at night, then I could overdose,"Ana said, her voice soft. She quickly tucked her hands in the pockets of her robe, wishing she could conceal her shaking from her friend.   
  
Qui-Gon put a blanket over Ana's trembling frame, gently caressing her forehead. He opened his mouth to say something, but was abruptly cut off by Ana making an abrupt dash to the refresher station.   
  
Qui-Gon followed Ana to see her leaning over the toilet, gagging. He knelt beside his ill friend, pulling her disheveled blonde hair from her face. His own face paled a shade as he saw Ana cough up blood.   
  
Ana turned and looked up at Qui-Gon, her face pale. "I-I'm sorry I woke you earlier, my friend. On your Jedi-break you should rest and enjoy yourself,"she whispered, leaning back. She clutched her stomach as yet another spasm of pain ripped through her abdomen.   
  
Qui-gon shook his head, easing her pain with the Force. "When a friend is in pain, it hurts me. I do not mind being with you while you feel ill. I want to help a sick friend in any way possible,"Qui-Gon replied evenly.   
  
Ana leaned bonelessly against Qui-Gon, her chest heaving in the aftermath of the pain. "Just be a friend......that is all you can do,"she whispered.   
  
Qui-Gon helped Ana up, wishing yet again that there was some way he could aid his friend further.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Obi-Wan stood alongside Qui-Gon, watching Ana as she taught a group of children dance.   
  
Ana was paler than she was the day before. Her hands shook slightly as she fought to keep her trembling under control.   
  
Obi-Wan was tempted to ask his Master what was wrong with the young woman, but the question remained unasked.   
  
He had heard a part of their conversation the night before, but chose not to mention it. He had a feeling his Master would reveal what he needed to know in time.   
  
Ana dismissed the class of delighted children, managing to keep a smiling facade for the young ones. Once the children had left, her smile dissolved into a painful coughing fit. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as she stumbled backstage.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his Master. Qui-Gon tore his gaze from where Ana had been and down to his Padawan.   
  
After a moment of silence Qui-Gon answered the unspoken question in Obi-Wan's eyes. "She's dying, Padawan,"Qui-Gon said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.   
  
Obi-Wan's gray-blue eyes widened. Ana looked so..........young. "How old is she? What happened? She looks too young to die,"Obi-Wan asked, averting his gaze to the now empty stage.   
  
"She is 25. Ana used to be a bodyguard for the Alderaanian Senator, Bail Organa. She had worked for Senator Organa since she was 17. I had met her on her first job given by the Senator.   
  
At the age of 22, she was diagnosed with a fatal, incurable illness. She was forced to quit her job due to the pain.   
  
Once she was off of Organa's security force, she felt relatively useless. I met her once again on Coruscant about 2 years ago, one year before I took you on as my Padawan. She told me of her illness...and how she was dealing with it.   
  
Over those 6 years, she had changed. She had learned that being useful does not necessarily mean being active and protecting a Senator..or being in the field.   
  
She had found a new way to be useful. She found her calling in teaching children the thing that brings joy into her waning life,"Qui-Gon said.   
  
Obi-Wan listened to Qui-Gon's words. He nodded mutely. A flash of shame ran through him.   
  
"Padawan, I didn't bring you to meet Ana and hear this to put a guilt trip on you. I brought you hear for you to learn...as well as to experience the finer side of the galaxy. Life is not all lightsabers and diplomacy,"Qui-Gon began.   
  
"You are very right, my friend. Life is so much more than blasters and Senators or lightsabers and diplomacy........."Ana said, walking slowly over to the two Jedi. Her sea green eyes flashed with a never ceasing determination.   
"If you go throughout life searching and craving for adventure and danger, you will never truly get to see the galaxy as it is. Just because you are not out there saving planets does not mean that life is meaningless. There is so much more to life than being a warrior,"Ana said, her voice soft as memories came and went.   
  
Ana then walked over and hugged Qui-Gon once again, gently kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye, my friend. You have been so much like a father to me that it is eery.....I don't think I will ever see you again, so, goodbye and I love you. Whichever case comes, whether I see you again or not, let it our parting be this way: Until we meet in the future,"she whispered.   
  
Qui-Gon hugged Ana tightly. "I love you, too, little bodyguard,"he murmured, then released her.   
  
Ana turned to Obi-Wan. "Never forget this, Obi-Wan. You have so much life ahead of you that it would be a shame for you to waste it on your lightsaber." Then, Ana was gone. She strode softly from the room, her footfalls echoing slightly in the theater.   
  
The two Jedi stood in silence for a moment. Qui-Gon put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, guiding him from the building.   
  
Ana's words to Obi-Wan echoed in the young Jedi's mind. No, he would never forget this. Obi-Wan made a promise to himself then and there. Life would always amount to so much more than lightsabers and diplomats. And no matter what, whether an official Jedi or not, he would never be useless. That was a promise he would never forget...................  
  
  
********************************  
  
The End......  
  
********************************  
  
I know, kinda sad....depressing......  
  
This plot bunny just attacked me (it was rather insistent, too....it nearly bit my right index finger off....) and I thought I should write this story! I hope you enjoyed this!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! This is my first 'Obi-learns-a-lesson' story, so please give me your thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Signing out for now,   
Lina Skye 


End file.
